The present invention relates to an object for ornamental purposes or, more particularly, to an article of jewelry.
For some time objects for ornamental purposes have been known that have one or more channels where one or more decorative elements are arranged that engage, with two of their side appendices, at tracks or slits formed on the side edges of the channel. This permits the sliding of the element or elements along the channel, which allows the modification of the overall configuration of the object for ornamental purposes. An example of such an object for ornamental purposes is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,757, to Kharloubian, granted Apr. 27, 1999.
However, in these prior art embodiments the decorative elements are inserted in the channel at the manufacturing stage of the object and it is impossible for the user to withdraw them from the channel, or to insert others in the same channel.